No Way Out
by lovely moon
Summary: Sesshoumaru seemed to understand the way Kagome looked at the sword so near her neck, and he pulled his arm back, ready to strike...Gonna be SessKag, though right now they hate eachother, U MUST R&R!...satisfaction guaranteed!
1. pure horror

A/N:hey...first inu yasha fic...  
  
yep, thought id move out of only doing PotC fics..  
  
umm, yea, me and me class an the teacher were discussing the behavior of kidnapped people, so i thought id make a fic bout it, using sessou and kagome...  
  
R&REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
if i get no revs, i might mot continue  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Kagome ran in the dark gray fog, as if her life depended on it. The truth was, she didn't know where she was running, where she would end up. She was cold and full of terror. Desperate tears flowed down her face. The heat that she gained by running so fast made her even more uncomfortable, for it felt unnatural, in such a state of panic. Her heart pounded in her chest, but she dared not stop.   
  
What happened that made her flee into the unknown, alone and defenseless?  
  
Inu Yasha, she and the rest of the group were traveling through this land, infested by countless dead spirits of demons, the sun always blocked by this unnaturally heavy and dark fog. From the moment she set foot on the earth of this huge burial ground, where once a huge battle was fought between hundreds and hundreds of demons, she felt at unease. But the night has been the worst. She felt like she was in a dream. She wasn't sure where her nightmare ended, she just got up, and ran in a state of pure horror. What she was running from she was not sure of herself, and she didn't have sense to remind herself that this is just the effect of the malice built up in this graveyard. She ran and ran until her body and mind gave out, and she fell to the ground, unconcious.  
  
___  
  
She woke up to the sound of a swishing sword, which seemed to come way too close to her. She snapped up into a sitting position, end at once regretted it for two reasons. One, her mucles were so sore from all that running that she could barely move. Two, her neck came within inches to the blade of an unfamiliar sword. She looked slowly to her side and saw that a few strands of her hair have been cut off, then with great fear, looked up at the hand holding the sword, raising her head to see the face of the man who held the weapon to her throat.  
  
Silver white hair, two marks on each side of his face, a red and white kimono, and expressionless golden eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood above her, looking down at her threatheningly.  
  
For some reason, Kagome felt like all her courage and hope was left with those dead souls she was running from. Normally she would be confident about the fact that Inu and the others would come and rescue her, she would be strong and show no fear.   
  
But now she remembered what she was running from, and why she was crying. She remembered seeing Inu Yasha devoured by that horrible tiger demon, like the rest of them. She remembered it so clearly.   
  
She broke into tears again, just while staring back at the cold looking demon before her. She couldn't help but show her weakness. She felt weak and helpess, for she got her courage from her friends, and now they were all gone.  
  
She didn't know where she was, or what Sesshoumaru wanted with her. She knew that he would move the blade soon. Maybe she was even calling for it, deep within herself, since she had not much more to live for. She was lonely, sad, horrified, and hopeless.  
  
the two just stood there, looking at eachother silently, Kagome sobbing a little.   
  
Sesshoumaru seemed to understand the way the girl looked at the sword so near her neck, and he pulled his arm back, ready to strike.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes tightly as she prepared for the blow...and it came.  
  
The cold blade cut into her flesh swiftly and easily. It didn't hurt so much as she thought it would. Actually, as she fell to the ground, she felt just fine. In fact, in better physical health than ever. Even her mucles seemed to stop aching.   
  
She lay there, waiting for death, but it didn't. She called death but it didn't come.  
  
After lying that way for a while, she broke into sobs again. She couldn't even die in peace. Why couldn't she just die? She thought of all her friends disappearing right in front of her eyes, and she truly wanted to cease existing.   
  
She completely forgot about Sesshoumaru, who was stil standing above her, head vaugely tilted, a slight, cold, rare smile on his lips, revealing a tip of a sharp white fang. He was going to stay there until she got up. 


	2. Sesshoumaru

A/N:heres some more....pretty soon, huh?  
  
anyway, what i really wanna say, is that REVIEW this story no matter what... and please say you like it...im writing it for you...yea...  
  
and if you like Pirates of the Caribbean, check out my other fics, and review them too:)they are awsome...i promise  
  
oh, i forgot dislaimer last chapter...  
  
Disclaimer:I own fluffy....ummm...no...no i dont...i own nothing, now leave me alone so i can starve to death...  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome cried there, on the ground, for quite a while. She saw no reason to get up. She wanted to get back to her friends, but they were not there anymore. She wanted to go home, but Sesshoumaru was there to kill her if she made a move, she was sure of it. By now she figured out that he attacked her at first with the tensaiga, the sword of healing.Must have been just to mock her in her misery.  
  
She got up after hours of feeling sorry for her friends, and started to feel sorry for herself when she saw that Sesshoumaru was still there, sitting in the shade of a tree right next to her.  
  
She was wondering why he was still there. Was he waiting for her to face him so he could mock her some more?   
  
He was looking steadily in her eyes, still as cold as ever. He seemed to take no notice of the miserable girl's questioning gaze.  
  
"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, weak, shaking slightly.  
  
"I'm taking you captive." He said in his usual monotone, soft voice.  
  
"Why?"She filled with terror again.She noticed that she wasn't where she had fainted. She was not in that dead, foggy graveyard, but a lush, deep forest. So she didn't even know where she was. Even if she tried to run away, she would never find her way back to the well. She felt so horribly defeated and helpless.  
  
"Well, I thought it was obvious...I'm taking you hostage so that hanyou brother of mine will give me the tetsusaiga for you." He said.  
  
The thought of Inu Yasha cut into Kagome."He's...Inu Yasha's...dead." She said, breaking down into quiet sobs again.It was so hard to admit that it was true.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow, not showing surprise, or any other emotion for that matter."Excuse me if I don't take your word for that, human."He did not even take into consideration that he might be, even as he watched Kagome cry.  
  
"My name is Kagome."she whispered, though she at the moment really couldn't care less about what he called her. She was left all alone, far from her home (linkin park), captured by a monster. This is my life...she thought to herself...self pity was eating her inside."And I saw Inu Yasha die with my own eyes." she stated wearily."Let me go home..I beg of you." she muttered. Pride did not matter anymore.  
  
"Well...Kagome, Inu Yasha's human floozy, your senses aren't as reliable as you might think they are. No problem, though. What you think doesn't count much in the matter." He said with arrogance.   
  
Kagome was scared. He looked at her...stared at her so mercilessly, she knew that he was right. No matter what, her opinion, her well being, her feelings didn't matter anymore. Any moment she could excpect him to spring up and slit her throat. "Right. So what are you planning on doing with me...until...Inu Yasha shows up?" she asked, without any doubt that that will never happen.  
  
"That depends on a lot of things. Mainly on how well you behave."he said coldly, as if he barely considered her human...or more accurately, he considered her ONLY a human.   
  
Kagome wished he would look away, or at least blink for a second. His intense glare became noticably uncomfortable, even considering the whole situation. So she had to behave...that was hardly a problem...She assumed that meant not trying to run away, and not badmouthing the demon. She had energy for neither of those. She just wanted to be away...from everything. Even herself. The self pity infested her horribly. 


	3. He saved you too?

A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews...  
  
a few things to say to reviewers:  
  
Emerald dragon hanyou: I know exactly how you feel...What you need is a s***load of sleep and complete loneliness away from humanity...trust me. I felt the same way a while ago, and almost killed myself...just stay in your room, and abandon your social life.  
  
Heather Christi:dont worry bout them...not to give anything away, but my plot twists are famous... well, they should be anyway...  
  
nekokatagi:hehe...of course...what would a kagome/ fluffy fic be without the fluff.  
  
and all the others who praised me...THANKS SO MUCH!!!!!  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome still looked steadily at eachother. For some reason, maybe because they didn't trust eachother, or maybe they just didn't know what to do once they broke their eyecontact, they did not look away from eachother for quite some time.  
  
But eventually Sesshoumaru gracefully stood up, and indicated that Kagome do the same. Though she didn't want to, she did so all the same. She felt so weak that she thought she would fall down once again. And she was about to...but Sesshoumaru held her up. But of course not in a pleasant manner. He sank his nails into the back of her shirt, and pulled her up by it, so even if Kagome couldn't walk, she had to.  
  
"Where...are we...going?" the girl asked, struggling a little.She didn't get an answer, but she didn't really need one. They stepped out of the trees, to a little clearing, where a little strait flowed.   
  
She spotted a little girl, who came skipping toward them, calling Sesshoumaru's name with joy. That came as a small shock to her. Sesshoumaru dropped her near a tree, and she fell obediantly.   
  
The demon welcomed the little girl with a strange smile, almost as if it was a kind one, and bent down to pick her up. With her, he was gentle. Almost loving. The little girl whispered something in his ear while watching Kagome curiously, and Sesshoumaru again looked at Kagome, and carried the girl to her.   
  
By now, Kagome noticed that there was something definitely wrong about how she felt when he looked at her. She got goosebumps. But fear was not completely what she felt. Maybe it was just how horribly chilling his gaze was. But really, however hard she tried, she could not figure out the feeling. She felt it intensify with every step he took towards her, and she was shaking slightly by the time he got right in front of her, and he leaned over to put the girl down, his face just inches away from hers, cold eyes staring at her, gleaming with the small spots of warm light that shone through the leaves.  
  
Then he turned and disappeared among the trees, walking into the deep forest again. Kagome watched him leave, shaken to her very soul. It wasn't natural to fear anything or anyone so much.   
  
But she warmed up a little as she turned her attention back to the little girl who was smiling at her kindly. "Hello...who are you?" Kagome asked timidly.  
  
"I'm Rin. Who are you?" She replied happily.  
  
"Kagome." she said simply, starting to smile a little. it was impossible to hold back a smile, the small girl was so cheerful, it was contagious. Though she felt deeply guilty for the smile.  
  
"Has Sesshoumaru sama saved you too?" Rin asked.  
  
Kagome was shocked yet again."Sesshoumaru...helped you?" It seemed impossible. She could not imagine the demon protecting the little girl. Or anyone except for himself for that matter."No...he kidnapped me." She added to answer the girl's question..  
  
"Yes...Sesshoumaru sama saved me from the wolves. He's a demon, you know... Doesn't seem like it, huh? He's so nice." She grinned. She seemed to admire the demon greatly."What's kidnap?"  
  
Kagome was too busy digesting what the girl just told her to answer her right away. Was she lying? No...she seemed so innocent. It was almost impossible not to love her just by looking at her. Well...maybe she was able to melt Sesshoumaru's non-existent heart, but she doubted it.   
  
"What's wrong?" The little girl asked with concern.  
  
"Huh?...oh, nothing."Kagome lied instinctively."Kidnap is when you take people against their will, and don't let them leave." she explained.  
  
"Sesshoumaru sama wouldn't do that. But why wouldn't you want to come with him...you don't like him?" Said Rin innocently.  
  
"Aahh...umm..."Kagome wasn't sure is she wanted to start reciting her eternal hate for Sesshoumaru to this sweet little girl who seemed to idolize him so much."I have a home to be at...a family...I miss them." She didn't even want to mention her defeated friends. It didn't even seemed real anymore. Maybe it was just a dream. Maybe they were alive. She just had a really horrible dream. But then why would she be here? Inu Yasha would have come after her by now. She was sure of it. Actually, the more she thought about it, the less sense it made.  
  
"It's ok. you'll like it with us." said Rin, not quite understanding the concept of family.   
  
At that moment, a huge crash came from the woods, exactly from the direction Sesshoumaru disappeared to. Kagome hoped and hoped with all her heart that some horrible thing killed the demon.   
  
But Rin did not even flinch at the earth shattering sound. Instead she grinned happily."Lunch!" she exlaimed, and started gathering branches from around the tree. "Come on, let's make a fire." she urged Kagome, and she awkwardly started picking up wood too.  
  
_______________________-  
  
you must...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. loved

A/N: hey...more reviews please:)  
  
thanks for all of them:)  
  
anyway, i got nothing more to say at the moment...R&R  
  
(((.~  
  
_________________________________________  
  
By the time Sesshoumaru walked out of the woods, dragging a huge dead deer demon behind him, Kagome was lighting the fire that she and Rin put together with her lighter that she kept in her pocket.  
  
Sesshoumaru threw the corpse of his pray in the air, and cut it up into a few smaller pieces, then watched Kagome with satisfaction as she soundlessly stuck a branch through a piece, and put it over the fire to roast.  
  
She found his staring so horribly uncomfortable, that she forgot her fear for a second, and snapped at him."So, am I behaving well?" she asked with malice.She hated how strangely uncomfortable his continuous gaze made her feel.  
  
"Yes. You may eat." he said still coldly, but a small, mocking smile danced in his eyes.  
  
Kagome ignored it, remembered her situation, and shut up. She tried not to look at him, but the harder she tried, the more she did. She cursed herself, and busied herself with eating once the meat got done.  
  
Rin sat close to Sesshoumaru, and ate happily, not noticing the tension between the two people. "Where is Jaken sama?" she asked the demon.  
  
"Away." he said simply.   
  
Kagome had a feeling that Sesshoumaru had killed him, so she asked him if he did so boldly.   
  
The demon looked at her with interest for a while, then as if he has decided that he could grace her with an answer, he spoke to her." No, I didn't. The coward always disappears for a while if he does something wrong. He will, of course, be punished none the less."  
  
The mercilessness in his voice made Kagome shiver. She again, stopped herself from questioning further. She has seen Jacken before. She knew that however cowardly, he served Sesshoumaru well. If he could even punish his servant that coldly, how would he punish his hostage? She didn't want to think about it.  
  
"Bhy is Jakeb saba bein punished?" asked Rin asked, her mouth full of meat.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome for a second, then quickly looked back at Rin.   
  
Kagome immediately knew that it involved her. She wondered wether he would deny it or not.   
  
He didn't. But he didn't answer clearly either. "He made a mistake while taking Inu Yasha's mate." He said, tilting his head slightly in Kagome's direction.  
  
"I'm not his mate!" Kagome said out of reflex, defensively. Then she immediately regretted it, for the demon's cold gaze was once again on her.  
  
But he was smiling slightly.  
  
Kagome had the feeling that he was mocking her again. She felt it was safe to speak on. "Really, I'm not. I'm not anyone's mate. I don't even have a boyfriend." She muttered.  
  
The demon still mocked her with his smile. "You did not love him?" he asked.  
  
"No." Kagome answered, but both of them knew it was a lie. However, since she believed that he was dead, she pushed him out of her heart, to stop it from aching even more. Breaking a part of her heart to find release (Linkin Park) from all that pain. It was better to mourn a good friend than to mourn the man you loved, and never even got to tell him that. "Yes. I loved him." she said honestly.  
  
At that, the demon stopped smiling mockingly, and looked satisfied.   
  
Loved. It hurt the girl to say it, but it was true. Even if he was still alive, she would never be able to love Inu Yasha again. She felt that the moment she spoke that word. "Why do you enjoy torturing people?" She asked him bravely.  
  
"I'm not quite sure." he said, a smile hidden in his eyes.They did not talk more. 


	5. you were dying

A/N:YAY! thanks for al those reviews!!!!  
  
seriously...some of the best revs i have gotten.  
  
im glad you all like it so much, i really am:):):)  
  
keep on reviewing!  
  
what else...ummm...nothing really...hehe...just go read.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
The darkness came quickly, and Rin, leaning against Sesshoumaru, fell asleep quickly. The demon picked her up gently, and took her into the forest, where she probably had an already prepared place to sleep.  
  
Kagome thought about trying to escape while he was away, but even if she did manage to get away from him, she would still be left alone and weaponless in a strange place full of demons. No way out. There was just no escape. God, she missed her home.  
  
Sesshoumaru came out of the woods soon after, sitting down against a tree just like he was before, looking up at the moon.  
  
Kagome didn't want to bother him. She didn't really want to have anything to do with him, or have anything to say to him. She would have been better off just staying as far away from him as possible, only talking to him when she absolutely had to. But curiosity got better of her. Two things she burned to know. Firstly, why was he so kind to this sweet little girl? She asked the question out loud.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned from the sky, and faced her, his piercing eyes glowing silver with the moonlight. He did not speak, only raised his eyebrows very slightly. Kagome had a feeling that he didn't know himself. Though his gesture seemed questioning, it was definitely more self questioning.   
  
He let his eyes flow down along the sparkling strait. He seemed to love nature, for his expression softened when he leaned back to enjoy the silvery glowing scenery and the cool night air around him. By the looks of him, Kagome thought, he must be rich. But still he spends his nights out under the moon, leaning against a tree, rather than in a mansion, sleeping in a closed room, as comfortable it might be. Though he didn't look tired at all.  
  
"Don't you sleep?" asked the girl, though she wasn't sure why, since it hardly mattered. She just wasn't comfortable with the silence.  
  
Again he looked back at her, the hidden smile present his eyes."Planning on escaping?" he asked.   
  
Kagome really wished he would show some normal emotions. She could not even imagine him laughing out of joy. By the way he said it, it seemed to her that he couldn't care less about wether she escaped or not. "So what if I am?" she snapped back at him, forgetting herself, then clapped her hands over her mouth fearfully.  
  
But the demon was still expressionless. Kagome sighed. It would make it so much easier if he would just get mad once, she thought. Then she thought better, and remembered that if he got mad once at her, she probably wouldn't live to get him mad a second time. But really, trying to guess what his every move really meant got very tiering after a while. "No, I'm sorry, I'm not going to run away." she muttered apologetically.  
  
"I really don't see what's so horrible. Am I treating you badly, human?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly, and in a manner that showed he didn't really cared about the answer, he cut her off before she could even speak."And to answer your question, no, I don't usually sleep more than a few times a month."  
  
Silence that seemed to stretch on forever followed, until Kagome gathered her courage, and asked the second thing that she has been wondering about.  
  
"Why did you cut me with the tensaiga, when I woke up?"She asked him in a small voice.  
  
"You were dying." He said indifferently.  
  
"What?" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"You were poisoned...bite of a dead snake demon. Loosing conciousness in the middle of a burial ground for demons is not wise...for a human, anyway.Jaken was supposed to bring you back here, but he fled before the demon. If I didn't sense it, you would be dead by now." he explained coldly.  
  
Kagome took a second to digest that. She was going to die...so that was why her whole body ached so horribly. It wasn't an extreme case of muscleache, but poison. "So you really did save me?" she asked in shock.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded slightly, then continued staring at the moon.   
  
This newly found fact irritated Kagome beyond bearing."Still! That doesn't give you the right to kidnap me!" she snapped at him.  
  
He wouldn't reply, just smile slightly at the sky.  
  
Eventually, Kagome gave up and lay down in the grass, trying to sleep.  
  
_____________________________________________-  
  
REVIEW!!!!! NOWWWW!!!!!!(no flames, though) thanks:) 


	6. KAGOME!

A/N: HELLO! THANKS FOR REVS!!!  
  
oh, im having fun with this story!  
  
yea, I know that not much is really happening...but, well, this isn't an action fic, more like a..umm...well, a showing of how kag and sesshou fall in love...and that can't happen after two words they talked to eachother, sorry...ive been writing action adventure all before this, and i wanted to try something calmer...maybe if i get bored with it, ill turn it into action adventure...  
  
i know chapters are short, but...well, i usually write them about 600-800 words...srry  
  
KEEP REVIEWING!!!!  
  
________________________________  
  
In the morning Kagome is waken up by a cheerful Rin tugging on her ear carefully.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile at the little girl. Then as she sat up slowly, she remembered what an awful day she has had the day before. Her head ached, and she didn't get enough sleep. But now that she tought of it...was if such an awful day she had?  
  
She had to think back to what the demon asked her yesterday.  
  
'I really don't see what's so horrible. Am I treating you badly, human?'  
  
The truth was...not really. He saved her. Or did he? That's what he said, but what would stop him from lying to her. She had to learn to keep her distance from his lies(linkin park). She had to learn to know what to take seriously and what not to. But how would she ever know?  
  
She wanted to go home. But why? She has been away from her era for much longer than this before. Truth was that she wanted to go home so desperately because she knew she couldn't.   
  
The truth was, Sesshoumaru did most he could to ignore her. He barely treated her ANY way."Arrogant little..."she muttered to herself.  
  
The little girl who was watching her wake tilted her head."Who?"  
  
"Nothing...just thinking. So, what today?" she asked, feeling exhausted already.  
  
"We are going to walk a lot." Rin chimed.  
  
"Where?"She asked, standing up.  
  
"I need to see Naraku." said a voice behind her.  
  
She almost fell in surprise, and was going to turn back to lecture Sesshoumaru not to sneak up on her like that, but she remembered that just because she could do that to his brother, she probably shouldn't to him.  
  
As she changed her mind, but was already turning, she got off balance, and fell right into Sesshoumaru's armored chest.  
  
She froze with fear. Her heart pounded, and she trembled for a second. Was this fear? She didn't know what to do. She just went incredibly pale.  
  
Only after a couple of long seconds did Sesshoumaru grab her arms, which were grabbing him for balance, and stood her firmly away from him, in his eyes a little disgust.  
  
Kagome wanted to slap him just for the way he looked at her. He could have pushed her off earlier if he was so disgusted, and it wasn't her fault that she fell in the first place. He scared her. She was blushing with anger. Or so she thought. She would have told him all that, had what he said before not sunk in at that second."Why are you going to see Naraku?"  
  
He gathered a few things with Rin' help from around the remains of the fire, and put them in a bag hanging on the intimidating looking demon that Rin usually rides, then looked back at her."Why would you need to know that?"   
  
Kagome sighed."Right...I've got no reason to. Sorry." She said automatically, feeling the depression that came with being ignored, and started walking through the woods, following Rin, who was, skipping, holding the reigns of the dragon demon, and Sesshoumaru, who walked majestically and steadily after her.  
  
He, however, slowed for a while to walk almost next to Kagome, and decided to tell her. "I heard him call to me this morning. He can give me a more durable human-like arm."  
  
"You really don't know Inu Yasha. Do you really excpect him to just hand over the sword for me? He will do something that will either get him both me and the tetsusaiga, or nothing at all. Still, not like that matters much, he's dead."Kagome said, knowing that he wanted the arm so he could handle the sword."And you really shouldn't associate with Naraku. He's not exactly the most thrustworty allie you can find..."she stopped. Why was she giving him advice?  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her with a searching gaze, then smiled a little at the path ahead of him."I don't need him to be trustworthy, as long as I don't trust him." he said."And I know that the hanyou won't give the sword up without a fight, you need not tell me."  
  
Kagome's face lit up."But then...if you're going to fight anyway...you don't REALLY need me here..."  
  
The demon looked at her warningly, and her smile disappeared instantly."Just a thought..."she muttered. She was definitely feeling like she could talk to him a little more freely, though the small anxious shiver was still present whenever she looked at him or heard him talk to her.  
  
"So...why are we walking?"she asked, because Rin's dragon demon looked very much capable of flight.  
  
"We have got time, don't we?" he said calmly.  
  
"Well..." she said, sighing.She didn't feel like she had time at all. She just wanted to go home as soon as possible.  
  
"I'm not in any hurry to see that hanyou again."he muttered, maybe he meant for Kagome hear it, maybe he didn't.  
  
But Kagome did hear him, and knew that he was talking about Naraku, not Inu Yasha. She wondered wether he said it because he disliked him, or simply because he wasn't in a hurry to do anything. His life span, of course, was much longer than humans'.  
  
Well, where ever they were, Kagome had a feeling it was going to take a long time to get to Naraku.  
  
____  
  
They have been walking for two days, and Kagome found that Sesshoumaru, even if not the warmest demon in the feudal era, was very intelligent, and she started to enjoy talking to him. Though she was still a kind of prisoner, she had a smile on her face as she walked down the forest path following a singing Rin, and talking to Sesshoumaru about her time.  
  
"It sounds like the humans will just become more lazy and weak than they already are."he said, after she told him about some machines and other inventions.  
  
"Hey! Kagome exclaimed pretending to be hurt, and reached to nudge him on the shoulder, but pulled her arm back. She was getting way too comfortable around him. She actually started to enjoy his company...even if he was evil and hated humans. She didn't understand herself. And she still trembled if their eyes met for a longer time, or if he came to close. Senseless. She feared him. She dared not touch him, go near him, yet she seemed to always end up barely stopping herself from doing so.  
  
Suddenly he picked up his head, froze in his step, like he picked up a scent. He let out a small, low growl from the back of his throat.  
  
Kagome stared at him. After a while she picked her head up also. She heard rattling in the forest from far away...coming closer and closer.Then she heard a voice. Calling out something. Closer still...  
  
"Kagome!" Called Inu Yasha as he emerged from the trees. 


	7. stop!

A/N:ok, im trying to make the chaptres longer...and in this one, i had two ideas of where to take the story, and had a hard time choosing...hope you like it:)  
  
((.~  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
____________________________________  
  
Inu Yasha spotted the group ahead of him, and yelled Kagome's name again as he ran closer.  
  
Kagome's eyes lit up at the sight of him. Alive! So it was just a dream! There he was, and the others now emerging from among the trees. Miroku, Sango,and Shippo on Kilala, all ready to fight. Her heart brightened along with her smile."Took you long enough!" she screamed at Inu Yasha with a grin on her face and tears in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome, are you all right?"he asked, his tetsusaiga pointed at Sessoumaru,who was impassively standing next to you.  
  
"No thanks to you."she snapped, then her expression softened."It's good to see you are ok, though." she added. She ran to him, Before Sesshoumaru could grab her wrist to stop her.  
  
Inu Yasha attacked the demon, and they fought.  
  
Kagome, as she watched them go at it, was surprised to notice how she winced not only when Inu Yasha was about to be hit, but when Sesshoumaru was also. Sango, Miroku and Shippo kept asking her if she was ok, but she feared to take her eyes off the two brothers.  
  
Inu Yasha had a noticable disadvantage. He was swinging the sword out of anger, madly, while Sesshoumaru just calmly dodged the attacks easily. However, luck sided with Inu Yasha this time. He grabbed the older demon's empty kimono sleeve unexcpectedly, and pulled him off balance, off his feet.  
  
Kagome watched as Inu Yasha lifted his sword to strike a final deadly blow. She barely noticed that a voice called him panickingly to a stop. It was her own voice."Stop!" she screamed out passionately.  
  
Inu Yasha stopped, and looked at Kagome strangely. Everyone was looking at her strangely. She only then noticed what she had done.But before she could have tried to explain it, Sango tried to come up with an explonation of her own. "Maybe she is being controlled by Tsubaki again."she suggested.  
  
"No, that kuro miko died. I killed her with the Kaze no Kizu." Inu yasha mumbled. He looked at Kagome with a mixture of confusion and pain.  
  
But that momentairy distraction was enough for Sesshoumaru to leap up and grab Kagome's wrist.  
  
The girl ghasped, but it wasn't exactly fear that she felt, more like she was relieved that she didn't have to explain herself. She tried to free herself, but without much real effort.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at his brother with intense hatred. "Sesshoumaru, how dare you steal her from us?" He yelled. He was fairly helpless, for he feared that Sesshoumaru would throw Kagome in his sword's path.  
  
"Actually, she just happened to be in my path...I believe she ran away from you, hanyou."the demon said coldly."If you want her, you'll have to hand over the Tetsusaiga."  
  
"Liar! Never!..."Inu Yasha boiled with anger, but he never got to say what he wanted after that.  
  
Sesshoumaru leapt up pulling Kagome with him, Rin, following them, climbed onto her demon, and they flew out of sight.  
  
Sango tried to follow them on Kilala, nut the forest was too dense and seemingly endless. Sesshoumaru was too fast. He disappeared into the wilderness.  
  
____  
  
After a long time, even running over a few mountains, Sesshoumaru finally stopped and put Kagome down on the grass. Rin landed too, getting off the demon. She seemed used to dangerous situations.   
  
The demon watched her expressionlessly for quite a while. She wished she could see what was going through his mind. Was he going to hurt her, for running to Inu Yasha, and for struggling to get away from him? Or was he glad that she stopped Inu Yasha from killing him?  
  
Why on earth did she do that? Did She really grow fond of her captor? She was suddenly not only scared of him, but of herself. She was not sure of how she felt. She wasn't all that disappointed to be apart from her friends. She wasn't at all disappointed to be still with Sesshoumaru and Rin. There was something wrong with her.   
  
While this was going through her head, she barely noticed that Sesshoumaru knelt down in front of her, to observe her better.He was barely twenty centimeters away from her, and she could feel his cold breath on her face.She didn't feel comfortable looking into his eyes so deeply. She was scared that she would see something she didn't want to...or just It sent shivers down her spine, to be this close to him. This couldn't be fear. She freaked out, pulled away from him, and stood up. He followed.  
  
"Rin, go get some firewood." He asked the small girl, and she hopped away into the forest.He turned to Kagome, who was leaning against a tree, still examining herself. He walked close to her again, and without a warning, his hand pinned her neck to the tree. 


	8. you really annoy me

A/N:hehehe..srry for the cliffhanger...  
  
here you go, read...  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Sesshoumaru came once again within centimeters of Kagome's face, while still holding her neck tightly to the tree. She ghasped, in surprise and fear, though his hold was loose enough for her to breathe normally. Why was he doing this? Becaues she tried to escape? But she saved his life, didn't she? well, she couldn't excpect fairness from a demon.  
  
"You really annoy me." whispered Sesshouaru quietly. He was too close. She could feel his breath on her face once again, and it made her tremble. His face not even five centimeters away. It felt like she was breathing in the same air that he was breathing out.  
  
"Why?" she whispered in a shaky voice. She was fighting back tears. If she was going to die, she should at least know the reason.She wished at least that he would let her head turn. She didn't want to look in his eyes, but since they were right in front of her, they were hard to miss. She closed her eyes, and shook in fear, her breaths and heartbeats getting quicker every second.  
  
"It makes me feel weak...I don't understand...tell me...how can you confuse me so that I don't even understand myself?" He muttered calmly, yet tere was anger in his tone.  
  
Kagome's eyes were still shut tight. She didn't really understand. She didn't know what to say, for she didn't want to make him angry, and she didn't know what would make him angry. She knew that it was not a good thing to make Sesshoumaru feel weak. He would no doubt kill her for that."What are you confused about?" she asked finally. Well, it was a pretty general question...he'd either tell her or not.  
  
He didn't answer her. Kagome thought his silence meant the coming of her imminent death. She felt very cold. She was trembling horribly. She her eyes shut, she felt Sesshoumaru's breath still close on her, maybe even getting closer. The silence, the horrible nothing was getting to her. Just let something happen to put her out of her misery. If he is killing her, let him kill her quickly. He can even kill her, just let him do SOMETHING.  
  
But what she felt, she was not prepared for. A soft tounge roll over her bottom lip swiftly, barely grazing it. She felt a jolt go through her body, which seemed familiar yet new. Like it's been there all along, only too faint for her to notice. She couldn't identify it.  
  
She opened her eyes in a state of complete and utter shock, and realized that she has dropped to the ground, into the soft grass. Sesshoumaru has let go of her, and went toward Rin, who was just starting to emerge from the woods, with a pile of wood, as much as she could carry. Sesshoumaru helped her, took some of the logs and copped them into smaller pieces, then disappeared into the forest, no doubt to get some dinner.  
  
Kagome's mind was blank. She felt like all emotion and all memories were drained from her. She has never been so sure she was going to die before. She has never feared anything so horribly before. She just lay in the grass, her eyes drifting closed, and allowed the rays of the setting sun that were dancing through the leaves to warm her up.  
  
____  
  
She was woken up once again by Rin tugging softly on her ear. It really was a sweet gesture. She liked to wake up to see the little girl's smiling face.  
  
She felt warm, comfortable, and for some reason more relaxed than she had in a long time. She didn't want to think. It was just nice to lie in the grass next to the cheerful, warm fire. She was happy when she didn't have to think.  
  
But she had to get up, because the smell of roasting meat hit her nose, and she remembered how hungry she was. She sat up slowly, as if every bone in her body was especially fragile, and her stomach turned when she saw Sesshoumaru sitting on the other side of the fire, his features blurred out by the heat and orange flames of the fire.  
  
She pushed her mind from it...well, she tried as hard as she could. Why did she start to tremble again? out of fear, or something else?  
  
She felt heat rise to her face. She was blushing? For what reason? She took a piece of meat that Rin handed her, and ate like she hasn't eaten in years.  
  
She didn't even know where to start thinking, it was all so confusing. Was Sesshoumaru confused like she was? Was that really possible?  
  
There were too many questions floating around in her mind. She wanted to go to him and ask him, but she was afraid to look into his eyes again. What was there that she was so afraid of?  
  
And that jolt running through her body was only a momentary reaction, completely natural right? Nothing deeper. Just a natural reaction to having been so close to him.  
  
She calmed herself with that a little. But still she was swimming in questions that she was afraid she would never get answers to.  
  
_________________________  
  
yep, sorry for the people that got their hopes up that kagome would be killed, or something really interesting would happen...you still like, right?  
  
REVIEW 


	9. what is it?

A/N: god, to those who complemented me on fast updating, im so sorry...thats only true on weekends...and today when i finally had time to write, i came down with some kinda sickness...heacache and stomachache, kinda feverish, VERY PAINFUL....yea, sorry if my writing suffered a little from it...  
  
oh yea, and to those who dont know why sesshoumaru did what he did, here are the reasons...  
  
1. no matter how demony, hes still a MALE demon  
  
2.kagome actually cared about him, to stop iy from killing him  
  
3. during the time they traveled together, which was about a week(remember? we skipped some time), he grew fond of her, and he enjoyed talking to her  
  
______________________________  
  
Kagome trembled as she walked towards Sesshoumaru. Her body felt so weak.She had to talk to him after a while anyway, there was no reason why she couldn't ask him now, right? "Sesshoumaru, what is it?"she asked plainly. She didn't know how to phrase the question any better, and she didn't want to just come right up to him and ask him why he licked her lips. That was still stunning, just to think about it.  
  
Sesshoumaru moved his head slowly up from the faint remains of the fire, and looked at her expressionlessly. "I thought I told you."   
  
"Well, you told me you were confused, but that's not much, is it?" she asked, doing her best to act annoyed, when all she wanted to do is run into the forest, and hide from him, because she was so uncomfortable while looking him straight in the eye."Tell me what's on your mind, ok? You really don't have any reason to hold anything back, I'm just an insignificant human, what you tell me does not matter, because you can kill me anytime you want, and my opinion doesn't matter. We've been through this a couple of times."  
  
An amused little smile came to Sesshoumaru's lips.   
  
"What's so funny?"Kagome snapped, keeping up her brave act.  
  
"I can smell your fear. Why do YOU feel like you have to hide that from me?"he asked.  
  
Kagome didn't know how to answer to that. She thought her act was effective.And why was she hiding her fear? "Well, it's just natural..." She stated.  
  
He nodded his head down for a second, then looked back at her."You want to know what's in my head, human? At first you must tell me what's inside yours."  
  
The girl didn't like this fairness. But, what reason was there to lie? "I'm starting to feel that traveling with you is more natural than going back to Inu Yasha. I feel like a traitor, and I am confused because even though you hate me, and I'm scared of you, I'm getting attached to you...used to, I mean."She corrected herself quickly, no, attached might be a strong word. "It all makes no sense."  
  
The demon surveyed her through narrow eyes, as if looking through her very being. Was she passing his test? She wasn't lying, and that made her feel strangely revealed.  
  
"Attached?" he asked.  
  
"Used to...I am getting used to you."she said quickly...too quickly. She really sounded like she was in denial.  
  
"Of course." he said, his eyes glinting mockingly.  
  
Kagome glared at him."So, what's on your mind?"  
  
"For a human, you're fairly interesting." he said.  
  
"You don't...you aren't..."ok, so she was EXTREMELY curious about the kiss. Well, it was a kind of a kiss, wasn't it? She didn't know what else to call it. She just had to ask. She had to! Even though her knees were giving away. She didn't even remember standing up. She only then realized that she was right in front of him, looking down at him. Somehow he still managed to make the impression that he was looking down on her."Why did you...kiss me...kind of."she spat out.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows slightly."Instinct, reflex, call it what you want..."  
  
Kagome felt red hot embarassment and anger creep up on her."What do you mean?" she snapped. She just wanted a straight out answer.  
  
Sesshoumaru got up slowly, and walked right by her. Kagome was just about to turn back and yell at him when she felt his presence right behind her. She felt her shoulders grazing the armor on his chest.  
  
"Why did you stop my brother?" He asked quietly.  
  
Kagome wanted to turn around, but that would have meant bumping into him. She wanted to step forward to get away from him, but all of a sudden, she felt like she needed him behind her, as support. It was the first time his presence was something of a protection, instead of a threat. Even if she needed protection from the demon himself. That thought made her head ache. She still needed to answer his question, she realized. "I don't...want you to die...that's all. As I said, I've grown used to you."  
  
"You really care about my well being? If I died, you could have went back to Inu Yasha." he said.  
  
"I...maybe...maybe I am ok with that." she muttered, only to herself. She thought she gave up Inu Yasha when she thought he died. But really, she gave up Inu Yasha the first time she saw him in Kikyo's arms. It just hasn't stopped hurting until then. She still thought about that question Sesshoumaru asked her about a week ago.  
  
'I really don't see what's so horrible. Am I treating you badly, human?'  
  
No. She began to enjoy herself, traveling with Sesshoumaru and Rin. She definitely loved Rin. And Sesshoumaru? He wasn't that bad...Her fear of him developed into something a lot more uncomfortable, yet less distressing. And seeing Inu Yasha again...it really wasn't as wonderful as she thought it would be.   
  
She felt Sesshoumarus move toward her, and press against her back. She leaned back against him, she didn't know what else to do. She felt faint with that uncomfortable and tense feeling again. She felt the demon's hand move on her arm, sliding around her. Her face felt hot and freezing at the same time. What did he want with her? What was he doing? He wasn't trying to kill her...he was too gentle. She let her head fall back against his chest, and felt like she would faint soon, for her lungs didn't seem to function properly.  
  
But then she felt the hand on her shoulder tighten. Sesshoumaru grew tenser, and stepped away from her, smelling the air.   
  
"Naraku" he muttered.   
  
Kagome felt even stranger than before, like she was disappointed. What in the world was happening in his mind? Was he still just mocking her? ...wait...Naraku? "Why is he here?"she blurted out.  
  
_____  
  
just remember that between the lines i was rolling around on the floor in pain, and be nice, k?  
  
REVIEW 


	10. what's WRONG with me?

A/N:nothing to say cept for IM SO SORRY i took so long...a flu, some more stomach pains, school, and an original book that im writing, kinda set me back...  
  
also, THANKS FOR REVS!!!!!1  
  
keep on going, my dear reviewers!  
  
i know its short, but ill try to have an other chapter up this weekend  
  
_________________________  
  
The air rippled in front of Sesshoumaru and Kagome, and Sesshoumaru stood instinctively between the apparition and the Kagome.  
  
At once, the shape that appeared as a shadow popped into reality, and Kanna stood before them, expression empty, her mirror in her hands as always."Naraku wants you alone." she said in a faint, monotone whisper, and pointed at the demon.  
  
Kagome pushed her way from behind Sesshoumaru, to face the creepy little girl."He's not going to leave me alone here!" Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, sharp nails sinking through her shirt, into her flesh. She took that as the dog demon's way of telling her to shut up."Please" she muttered, turning back to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You will stay here. I will return when my business is done. Watch Rin."He said coldly, and left toward a direction that Kagome guessed he knew Naraku's castle was.  
  
Kanna looked after him emptily, then looked into Kagome's eyes. It creeped the girl out, that empty, soulless look. It was bad enough to be left here, alone and helpless, while Sesshoumaru went off to see Naraku! How dare he just leave her? Especially after what just happened!  
  
She pushed that out of her head, there was no time to think about that now. Now all she could think about was that scary look the little white demon was giving her. "Try to take my soul, and I will break that mirror into pieces!" she declared.  
  
"Not here for that." The little demon stated plainly.  
  
"Then what are you here for?"Kagome demanded.  
  
In answer, Kanna disappeared. Kagome looked around, and decided that she was gone for good. "No purpose here, I guess." she muttered, and went to look for Rin. She found her with the dragon demon, looking for a place to camp. She didn't know Sesshoumaru was gone, but she didn't worry about it much when Kagome told her either.   
  
"You don't have to worry about Sesshoumaru sama, he can beat anyone!" The little girl said confidently.   
  
Kagome watched the love shining on the small girl's face. All that admiration. She felt guily, when she thought back, at how safe she felt, leaning against him. He was cold, but it felt like she could really get used to having him so close. Now that she wasn't as freaked out by his presence, she blushed when she thought of him. Then slammed her head into a nearby tree, out of guilt. "What is WRONG with me?!?" she yelled.   
  
Rin looked at her with wide eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
"That's just what I want to know." Kagome whispered, and slid into a sitting positon against the tree.  
  
"You like Sesshoumaru sama, don't you?" The Rin asked innocently.  
  
"WHAT?" kagome snapped up. "NO! He's the enemy...he kidnapped me...he's EVIL!"   
  
she said quickly, She really didn't sound convincing. But she was not about to admit anything to herself, let alone the adorable little girl.  
  
Rin just looked at her with a tilted head for a while, then grinned.  
  
"Hey! Don't think..."Kagome began to argue, but got cut off.  
  
"There you are!" Came the vioce from the trees. Inu Yasha's voice, with his red figure following.  
  
"Inu..."Kagome muttered. This was more than she needed at the moment.   
  
The whole group appeared. Reunited once again! No! She wanted to scream, then wondered why she didn't feel a little happier.  
  
"Hi, Kagome." said Inu Yasha, rather proud of himself that he found her, and not at all worried, for his brother's scent was not in the air.  
  
"Inu Yasha...You found me..."Kagome muttered.  
  
"Well, you don't have to sound so enthusiastic!" Inu Yasha snapped.   
  
"Come on, let's get out of here before Sesshoumaru comes back." Said Sango.   
  
"Listen guys...I'll..."no, Kagome couldn't tell them she wanted to stay here. It just wasn't possible to. "We can't leave Rin here all by herself!" She protested.  
  
Inu Yasha threw an impassive look toward the interested little girl. "I'll be fine. Hurry back, Kagome san!" She said.  
  
"You heard the girl! Now come on!" Inu Yasha picked her up, and they hopped away, followed by the rest of the group on Kilala.  
  
_______  
  
At night, Kagome was pretty much forced to tell all that happened while she was captive, by Sango and Miroku. Inu Yasha sat in a tree, and pretended he was asleep. Of course she never told about the strange kiss, and that last moment they shared with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Will you excuse me, I'm kind of sleepy." Kagome said, and moved away from the group. She sat on a rock in the darkness, while the others fell asleep quickly, and felt some kind of depression fall down on her.  
  
She was broken from her peaceful, strange sadness, by Inu Yasha.  
  
"I'm glad you're back. I was realy worried, you know." he whispered, with feeling.  
  
Great. Just Great. Anytime before, Kagome would have been so glad to hear him say that with such honesty. But why didn't she feel it anymore? Didn't she love him? She used to...  
  
Her eyes widened as Inu Yasha's arms went around her, pulling her into a comfortable hug. 


	11. back again

A/N:As i promised...an other update...  
  
but there might not be more for bout an other week...  
  
srry  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
_____________________  
  
"Kagome...I missed you." Inu Yasha whispered.  
  
"I...missed you too, Inu Yasha." Kagome replied, with honesty. She did miss him, but she would have been better off never seeing him again. Is this it? Is she going to go back to hoplessly loving Inu Yasha, while he chases after a dead dream? The way he held her brought back some sparks, but she also remembered how much pain he caused her. He would never really be hers, even if he was hugging her, and telling her how much he missed her. He belonged to that dead miko, and nothing could change that.   
  
There was, however, one person that could be hers.  
  
Kagome shook her head violently, causing Inu Yasha to stir.  
  
"What?" Inu Yasha muttered without the usual annoyance in his voice.  
  
Kagome didn't answer, just tightened her hold on the hanyou. Not because it was Inu Yasha she was hugging, but because she just desperately needed to hang onto someone.   
  
Why did she feel like she was actually more comfortable leaning on Sesshoumaru? She was completely freaked out at that time. Why did his face keep hovering in her mind, when she tried to find a thought in all her confusion? It just felt right to think about him. 'But it can't be right, if I'm here, in Inu Yasha's arms.' Kagome thought desperately.  
  
'Maybe...maybe I fell for him...maybe I love him now...' a small voice muttered in the back of her head. She shook it again, and started to cry out of frustration.  
  
Inu Yasha noticed the tears flowing down her cheek, and mistook them as the girl remembering bad memories of what happened to her while in Sesshoumaru's captivity.  
  
"I'll protect you, Kagome. I won't let him hurt you anymore." He whispered to the girl. He let out a long, quiet growl. "I'll kill him for taking you."  
  
Kagome actually smiled, sadly. Then she felt horribly guilty. For a second there, she thought 'like he could kill Sesshoumaru...'. Was she going over to the enemy's side? No. She didn't want any of them killed. She just wanted to sit near the fire by Rin and Sesshoumaru's side.  
  
"Don't kill your brother. Please. He didn't hurt me. He saved me from quite a few demons. He saved my life a few times." Kagome said.  
  
"What?" Inu Yasha said, the annoyance in his voice returning. "If I don't kill him, he'll kill me, you know!"  
  
Kagome cursed herself. What was she doing? Now Inu Yasha might think she loves his brother. Which was completely untrue!  
  
It was. She doesn't love him. She doesn't love him. She DOESN'T love him.  
  
Ok...She loves him.   
  
She definitely enjoyed his company better than Inu Yasha's. She could actually have intelligent conversations with him. And in one way, he was more straightforward than Inu Yasha. And he was reachable, unlike his brother.   
  
Kagome pulled away from Inu Yasha. He looked at her with a confused expression. "Inu Yasha. I'm going home." She said sadly, while he blinked at her confusedly.  
  
She gathered her things, and asked Kilala to take her to the well.   
  
Inu Yasha stared after her.  
  
When she got far enough that she knew that Inu Yasha won't smell her, she changed course to where Rin was waiting for Sesshoumaru.   
  
She spotted Sesshoumaru walking toward the same direction she was flying, and knew that whatever business he had with Naraku was over by now.  
  
She landed in fromt of him with the feeling of immense guilt and asked Kilala to go back to Inu Yasha's group from the direction that the well was. She purred and went.   
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her with hidden confusion, since he apparently didn't know she was gone. Then he smiled. "You came back?" He asked quietly.  
  
It was Kagome's turn to be confused. Did she smell like Inu Yasha or something? She just went up close to him, and boldly threw her arms around him. The demon stood indifferently, but the fact that he didn't throw her off meant to her that it was ok. "I just want to know one thing, ok? Is it alright if I go with you from now on? Is it alright if I don't want to go back to Inu Yasha?"  
  
The demon touched her back with a hand. "You are welcome to come with me. Just don't get in my way too much."He said, his voice softer than usual. 


	12. can't tell him

A/N:im having MAJOR writer's block  
  
yea, i know...excuses, excuses, right?  
  
but still...there's just a lot of things going on in my life  
  
srry  
  
here is some more...be kind, R&R!!!!!!!  
  
___________________________________  
  
Sesshoumaru wavered a little in their awkward embrace. Kagome pulled away from him a little, reluctant to give up the newfound feeling of safety, and surveyed him closer.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" she whispered in a gasp, as she saw that the dark blood rolling in beads off of his kimono belonged to him. He was injured.   
  
"What happened?"She asked while trying to help him in something, though not knowing what to do, she just hovered near him, placing her hands lightly on and off his shoulder.  
  
"It's nothing. It'll heal in a few hours." He muttered. He looked paler than usual, and by the amount of blood on his clothes, it was easy to guess why. How did Kagome miss this? She was too happy to see him, and didn't even look over him. Now she realizes that his blood was even on her fuku, from hugging him. Now she regretted hugging him, wondering if she caused him pain. If she did, he didn't show it. "Naraku tried to pull me in." he said.  
  
"What does that mean?"Kagome tilted her head at him in question.  
  
"He is made up of many demons, you know that." he explained while Kagome helped him to a tree, and sat him against it. She nodded. "He can separate and absorb demons from himself to make him stronger. He tried to absorb me. We fought. That's all." he said. Kagome took in his words, and was horrified. But it made sense. Naraku would do that. "Is that why he called me there, to him. The real Naraku, not just a puppet." he whispered gloomily.  
  
"Come on, we should get that wound tied up." Kagome said, not knowing how to respond to what he just told her. Sesshoumaru lifted his armor, and kagome removed his yukata, revealing the deepest gash Kagome has ever seen. She went to get her backpack, which lay not far away from the two. It had a few bandages and things that she meant to give to Inu Yasha. He always got in fights...  
  
But now she cleaned Sesshoumaru's gash by pouring some alcohol on it, while he gave a low steady growl of hidden pain. She wrapped the bandage tightly around his chest, where the wound was located, and tied it firmly. He gave a little shiver, but showed no expression on his face.  
  
"You are not going to tell me what happened excactly, are you?" Kagome asked with dissapointment in her voice.The demon simply looked at her with empty eyes. No. He wasn't. But at least she knew he was going to tell someone...and she would definitely clue her in. Rin could always get Sesshoumaru to talk. She'd just have to wait a while for the story to get to her. "Ok. Let's get back to Rin. She probably already made a camp for us." She said, and led him in the direction she left Rin, a few very long hours ago.   
  
The fire was sizzling warmly, and next to it, Rin slept on a bed of grass. Kagome thought, and got to the conclusion that she really was happy here, with them, than with Inu Yasha, and the constant emotional drama he caused her. She tried to help Sesshoumaru to the fire, to sit him down, but he pretty much did that by himself.   
  
"Stay here and rest. I'll go wash our clothes in the river." Kagome said to him simply, her voice full of concern.She picked up his yukata, and went through the trees, thankful that they always camped near a river. She looked around in the dim moonlight, and found some herbs that she knew could remove bloodstains. She took off her shirt. She too had bandages wrapped around her chest, but it was something Sango taught her, to avoid embarassment in battle.  
  
She walked over to the silver river, and started to wash the clothes, She worked for only a few minutes, before she was interrupted by the hand on her shoulder. She almost fell into the river by surprise, but the nails dug into her and grabbed her tighter, keeping her out of the freezing water.  
  
She was almost excpecting this. She turned back to see Sesshoumarus powerful form in front of her. "Why did you come back?" He asked impassively.  
  
Kagome blushed, and was thankful for Sango's advice. She walked a little away from him, searching for words. He walked right along with her. " I just...I'd rather be around you and Rin than Inu Yasha. He...he just causes me too much pain." She said, looking at the demon's feet. "With you...I feel content. I love Rin, and I..." She cut herself off. She really was going to say she loved him. She cursed herself silently. No. She could never tell him. Not hen she was so confused about it in the first place...  
  
"Yes?" Sesshoumaru asked impatiently.  
  
"Oh...nothing." She said, nervously, hoping that her blushing was not visible in the silver light.  
  
"Really?" he asked, a small, amused smile dancing in his eyes.  
  
Kagome blushed deeper, and now prayed silently to stop. even in complete darkness she would have felt like anyone could see it. She looked up to see his peaceful eyes staring at her intently.  
  
"You know, I kill humans who lie to me." He whispered ominously.  
  
"Time to break that habit, isn't it?" Kagome muttered, her eyes wide. She was trying to back away from him, but he kept on following her.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Sesshoumaru...I was just going to say, I like being here. That's all." She said nervously.  
  
"I can smell you're lying." the demon said, clearly enjoying her discomfort. He got closer to her now, for the river was in her way, and she could back up no more.  
  
"I'm...sorry." she said, shrugging. There was no way she was going to give in.  
  
Sesshoumaru got extremely close to her once again. This time, she decided, she would try something she would not usually do. What did she have to loose? She'd just go with her feelings. She stood on her toes, and kissed him.   
  
____________  
  
(by the way, Naraku really can do that...for those of you who didn't get to that part of the show yet)  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
